


Spring Respite

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Idyllic [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton's Farm, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Normal Life, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Spring, that time of year when new baby animals show up at the farm, whether wanted or unwanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the be_compromised spring edition of ATTF and Enigma731

"We have a problem," Natasha said, as she came through the back door and dropped down into one of the kitchen chairs.

Clint peered out briefly from underneath the sink, where he was attempting to fix a problem pipe.

"Please don't tell me the barn roof is leaking again," he said. "I've already got my hands full trying to keep these pipes together."

"Nope, the barn roof is fine as far I know."

"Thank god," he mumbled as he went back to work under the sink, his shirt riding up to show a sliver of skin as he maneuvered in the tight space. "So what's our problem?"

Natasha admired the view for a moment before answering. For a man who was semi-retired, he still had a great ass and a super tone stomach. If they hadn't had houseguests, she might have suggested he take a break from fixing things so they could indulge in a brief romantic interlude on the wide kitchen table.

But as tempting as that was, she really should tell him what had happened.

"It's Steve," she said.

"Steve?" Clint laughed. "We're on a farm in the middle of nowhere. What possible trouble could he have found?"

"He and Thor went into town and stopped at the hardware store."

Natasha rested her chin in her hand and waited for that to sink in.

It didn't take long. In seconds, the clanging on the pipes stopped and Clint slowly emerged from beneath the sink.

His brows knitted together in concern. "Did you just say…?"

She could barely repress a smile. "The hardware store? Yes."

"And they saw --"

"The chicks," Natasha finished for him, grinning. 'Yup."

"And?"

"And apparently Steve's been reading up on what happens to all the fluffy little babies who get purchased as pets for Easter. Or who don't get purchased at all."

Clint dropped the wrench he'd been holding. "Shit." 

Natasha smirked. "Well, not yet. Not until they get here. Then we'll be knee deep in chicken shit for sure."

"Wait a second," Clint frowned and glanced out the window, almost as if he expected the chicks to magically appear before his eyes. Natasha found it very amusing. "You don't mean…"

"Rand's promised delivery by the end of the day," Natasha supplied.

Clint cursed again. "How many?"

"Round estimate?" Natasha said. "Probably about 200."

"What the hell are we supposed to do with 200 baby chicks? We're not even here half the time! We don't have a coop or feed or anything," he said, dropping down into a chair next to her.

"Set Liho after them?" Natasha suggested with a small laugh. Honestly, witnessing Clint's discomposure was almost as fun as watching Steve's face when he had realized the fate of the chicks.

"Nat," Clint warned. "You can't seriously think setting your sadistic cat on them is the best option, can you?"

She sighed and stuck her tongue out at him before putting on her best serious face. "You're such a spoilsport. But no, even I'm not that cruel. I've already called Catherine and she's agreed to house them temporarily at their farm before parceling them out to our other neighbors."

The look of relief on Clint's face said it all. 

"So what do I get as my reward?" she asked. 

He looked at her warily. "Seriously, if you ask for that cow or goat now, I almost might say yes."

She made a little moue of disappointment.

"Pity I hadn't thought of that sooner," she said, standing and pulling him up with her. She took his hands and led him toward the front of the house and the stairs to the second floor. "I was thinking maybe we could go upstairs, lock the bedroom door and ignore our guests for the rest of the afternoon."

Clint grinned as he let himself be led up the creaking stairs. "The whole afternoon?"

She shrugged and glanced back to shoot him a coquettish smile. "Why not?"

"Why not, indeed."


End file.
